


Smells like...

by Hazy_waltz



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_waltz/pseuds/Hazy_waltz
Summary: Бета поневоле, хихикала Крис. Свободная и независимая от прихотей вагины личность, парировала Лен.





	Smells like...

**Author's Note:**

> Штампованное безобоснуйное ПВП.  
> Соулмейты находят друг друга по запаху: каждый пахнет любимым ароматом своего партнёра.

— Нет. Просто нет.

— Да брось! — Крис нетерпеливо вздохнула, поморщилась и придвинулась ближе. Лен отчётливо ощутила горьковатый запах пачули и чего-то лекарственного, хотя по всей квартире уже распространился аромат свежеиспечённого апельсинового пирога, отдыхающего в духовке. — Всего лишь на пару дней, и я знаю, что в это время ты свободна.

— Да, и я хочу в это время отдохнуть, а не переживать первую течку омеги. К тому же, твоя сестра меня боится. — Лен скрестила руки на груди и присела на подоконник, выдерживая осуждающий взгляд подруги. Эти выходные достались ей не настолько легко, чтобы вот так запросто их лишиться.

Крис нервно вертела в руках опустевшую кружку из-под чая, но было хорошо заметно, что она явно нуждалась в чём-то покрепче.

— Господи, я же говорила, что Ди просто стесняется! Мне просто больше не к кому обратиться, честно.

Лен на секунду даже восхитилась такой безрассудной упёртости. Типичная альфа.

— Как насчёт оставить бедняжку дома одну и не висеть над душой? Ей так будет намного легче, а присутствие рядом левого человека только навредит.

— Да иисусья мама, что ж такое! — всплеснула руками Крис и решительным шагом направилась к мини-бару, но, помянув недобрым словом таблетки, вернулась обратно и залпом опустошила кружку Лен. — Во-первых, ты не левый человек, сто лет знакомы, вообще-то. Во-вторых, ей нужен кто-нибудь поблизости, одна точно не справится. У нас этот период проходит иначе, чем у бет, нам необходима поддержка. Мама с папой должны уехать, у них какие-то проблемы с работой, а с Ди мы двоюродные сёстры, поэтому я ей помочь не могу: и так полмесяца на подавителях, но всё равно ситуация хреновая. А у тебя такой проблемы точно не возникнет. Со мной же тогда справилась.

Лен вспомнила, как проходило созревание Крис, и содрогнулась. Та всегда была достаточно безалаберной, но то, что она не почувствует приближение такого важного события, стало даже для Лен неожиданностью. В итоге вместо того, чтобы расслабляться в жаркой стране как все нормальные люди, они два дня проторчали в наглухо закрытом номере. Крис пришлось привязать к кровати: она оказалась слишком… любвеобильной, что до сих пор иногда приходило к Лен во флешбэках, и время от времени поить-кормить, потому что та совсем не ощущала голода. Всё тело было занято совсем другой физиологической потребностью, хотя со стороны это больше напоминало лихорадку при гриппе.

Да, если так взрослеют все альфы и омеги, им можно только посочувствовать. И контакт действительно нужен. Лен никогда так не благодарила природу за свои проблемы с гормонами. Ну как проблемы — неестественно низкое содержание каких-то веществ, из-за которых человек не может стать ни альфой, ни омегой. Довольно распространённая особенность, на лечение которой нужно уйму денег и не меньше таблеток. Бета поневоле, хихикала Крис. Свободная и независимая от прихотей вагины личность, парировала Лен.

— Я всё ещё не одобряю эту идею, но если вариантов правда нет… — задумчиво протянула она, ставя чайник. Пирог уже должен быть готов.

— С меня поездка на Бали, где-то через недельку точно подгоню тебе билеты и прочее, — быстро проговорила Крис, не давая передумать. — Можем сгонять вместе, можешь отдохнуть одна. В прошлый-то раз нам не очень повезло.

Ох. Вот это совсем нечестный приём. Будь Лен даже тысячу раз против, такая перспектива перевешивала все недостатки. Чёрт, Крис вертит ей, как хочет, и не стесняется.

— Окей, — обречённо выдохнула Лен, вытаскивая пирог из духовки. Запах стоял потрясающий.

***

Всё семейство, кроме Дианы, благоразумно уехало куда-то за город, и снаружи дом казался непривычно пустым. Лен привыкла, что родители Крис обычно копаются в маленьком огородике или что-то мастерят, а сама Крис выбегает её встречать и буквально утаскивает на кухню или сразу к себе. А ещё она привыкла, что Диана в это время отсиживается в своей комнате (или стремительно туда убегает) и они почти не контактируют. Странная девчушка, бесконечно замкнутая и тихая, вообще не похожая на сестру. Ещё она обожает дождь, постоянно выскакивает на улицу даже во время грозы. В принципе, Лен могла её понять: зрелище и правда красивое, но не до такой же степени. А если тётя Грейс всё-таки собирала их всех за одним столом, то Диана либо вяло ковырялась в тарелке, что-то бубня в ответ на немногочисленные вопросы, либо съедала свою порцию за считанные минуты. Не то чтобы Лен следила за ней, но…

Теперь, кажется, стало понятней, почему девочка чувствует себя так неуютно в окружении взрослых домочадцев и, собственно, её самой: единственная омега среди альф и типа-беты. Люди сейчас адекватней относятся к Статусу, чем лет пятьдесят назад, но веками вбиваемые стереотипы о бесполезности омег не могут исчезнуть из умов так запросто. Правда, альфами почему-то долго не признавался тот факт, что все привилегии Статуса раскрывались только тогда, когда они находили своего человека. Своеобразный вип-пакет, для активации которого нужен Истинный, а без этого они от бет почти не отличались. Видимо, этот маленький нюанс не очень способствовал самооценке альф, поэтому даже сейчас, когда это доказано кучей исследований и официально утверждено, мало кто признает свою несостоятельность без омеги.

Диане с родителями на редкость повезло: мало кто из старшего поколения продолжал любить и поддерживать омег в своём роду и относиться к ним так же, как альфам и бетам. Тётя Грейс и дядя Эрни вообще казались оплотом адекватности среди всех знакомых Лен старше сорока. Боже, они даже её всегда принимали как родную, несмотря на проблемы со Статусом. Хотелось бы верить, что с поддержкой родителей и сестры у Дианы не возникнет проблем по этому поводу, ну или они будут сведены к тому минимуму, через который проходят все после взросления.

В доме стояла всё та же непривычная тишина, но зато охренительно пахло маракуйей. Лен вообще любила фрукты, но конкретно за этот могла отдать последние деньги. Интересно, что тётя Грейс приготовила? Пирог? Лен решительно двинулась на кухню, но, как ни странно, с каждым шагом запах становился всё тоньше, а на столе ничего не было. Холодильник едва не ломился от еды, но маракуйей там и не пахло, причём во всех смыслах.

Сверху что-то грохнуло, самозабвенно заорал Роб Зомби и Лен, захлопнув дверцу, рванула на второй этаж. Совсем мозги отбило, это же надо — забыть о созревающей омеге! Идиотка. Распахнув дверь и влетев в комнату, она едва удержалась на ногах: всё помещение пропиталось насыщенным ароматом маракуйи, который, казалось, можно потрогать. Свесившись с кровати, Диана безуспешно пыталась достать мобильник, валяющийся неподалёку.

— Будь твои руки в два раза длинней, может, и сработало бы, — севшим голосом прокомментировала Лен, отключив телефон и протянув ей. Диана подняла голову, а Лен на мгновение ощутила, что теряет свою. Рыжие кудри обрамляли заострившееся лицо, щёки покрылись ярким румянцем, глаза с огромными зрачками и лихорадочным блеском смотрели в упор. Лен сглотнула и опустила взгляд на пухлые заалевшие губы. Катастрофически плохая идея. — Дер… Держи, — она коротко махнула рукой с зажатым в ладони телефоном, чтобы перевести внимание на него. Потому что происходило что-то странное и не совсем правильное, и находиться рядом с течной омегой ей совершенно не хотелось. Абсолютно. — Я буду внизу, если что-то понадобится…

Лен сперва даже не поняла, что произошло. За доли секунды она оказалась на кровати, а сверху придавило горячим обнажённым телом. Диана распласталась на ней и рвано дышала куда-то в шею, уткнувшись лицом и обхватив руками за плечи. Так, это уже проходили с Крис.

— Легче? — тихо спросила Лен, осторожно положив ладонь на спину.

В ответ — быстрый кивок. Окей, её по крайней мере слышат, значит мозги ещё не отключились. Самое веселье начнётся позднее, и Лен совсем не хотелось использовать верёвки, как в прошлый раз. Однако в прошлый раз ей самой не сносило башку, и именно это помогло избежать неловкой ситуации. Лен читала о возбуждении альф и омег, о том, какие ощущения у них во время секса и как происходит сцепка чисто из интереса, потому что знала, что вживую испытать такого не удастся. И теперь какого-то чёрта внизу живота закручивается жаркая спираль, между ног намокает, а проклятый запах кажется самым желанным, что есть в этом мире. Она склонила голову к рыжим волосам и дышала им, будто в последний раз.

— Крис сказала, что у тебя нет Статуса, — вдруг произнесла Диана, приподнимаясь на локтях. Их лица оказались почти вплотную. — Но я чувствую запах. Он слабый, правда, но предгрозовой воздух я легко узнаю.

Отлично. В смысле, какого хрена?

— Похоже, какой-никакой Статус у меня всё же есть, — хрипло ответила Лен, свободной рукой цепляясь в край кровати. Слишком многое произошло за эти полчаса. — И я очень надеюсь, что не альфы.

Иначе привязывать придётся совсем не Диану. В голове тут же всплыли рассказы о том, как у альф едет крыша при течных омегах, и последнее, чего бы ей хотелось, это не удержать себя в руках.

— Ну, омеги я в тебе точно не чую, — хмыкнула Диана, рассматривая её лицо. — А беты вообще не пахнут. Но для альфы ты неплохо справляешься.

О, девочка, ты бы знала, каких это «неплохо» стоит усилий. Лицо перед глазами расплывалось, только повлажневшие губы горели манящим пятном.

— Для созревающей омеги ты тоже хорошо держишься, — ответила Лен. Она перевела взгляд выше, к тёмным сощуренным глазам. — Поэтому предлагаю всё же разойтись по комнатам. Иначе я за себя не отвечаю.

Диана коротко хихикнула и наклонилась ближе, хотя, казалось бы, куда ещё ближе. Теперь их разделяли жалкие миллиметры.

— Мне было слишком паршиво, пока тебя не было рядом, знаешь ли.

Лен почувствовала мягкое касание губ и дурманящую лёгкость в голове. Крышесносный вкус маракуйи, неумелый напор, горячее дыхание и цветные психоделичные узоры перед глазами выбили все сомнения. Лен с жаром ответила на поцелуй и перевернула их так, чтобы лечь сверху, огладила аккуратную упругую грудь с затвердевшими сосками, плавно спускаясь ниже. Прихватив губами правый сосок и лаская его кончиком языка, она слушала тихие стоны сверху и массировала набухший клитор. Диана тяжело дышала и беспорядочно шарила по её спине, цепляясь ноготками за ткань майки и забираясь внутрь, к голой коже. Лен чувствовала прикосновения мелкими разрядами удовольствия, и эти микро-оргазмы набатом отдавались между ног, пока она трахала себя пальцами.

Диана прогнулась в пояснице и задержала дыхание, приглушённо вскрикнув, и Лен замедлилась, надавливая на клитор: так наслаждение накатывало куда сильней, чем при быстрой дрочке. И судя по облизывающей губы и глотающей воздух Диане, ей этот опыт понравился.

— Офигеть, — прошептала Диана, глядя в потолок широко раскрытыми глазами. — У меня такого… блин, такого никогда ни с кем не было.

Лен смотрела на неё, свободно лежащую на кровати, со свободно раздвинутыми ногами и мягкой, сладкой на вкус грудью, и прикидывала, как бы смотрелась на этой девчонке её Метка. Можно поставить у яремной впадины, или над соском на правой груди, где красовалось созвездие родинок. Или на внутренней стороне бедра, прямо у паха. А может, на шею? Возникшие перед глазами образы попали прямо в точку, и Лен кончила так, как никогда до этого. Волны острой спазмической неги расплывались по всему телу, и Лен обессиленно упала рядом, содрогаясь. Лениво стаскивая с себя одежду, она в полной мере чувствовала запахи их обеих: в комнате прочно обосновались ароматы маракуйи и озона, причём не смешиваясь. Возбуждение вдруг вспыхнуло с новой силой, и она повернула голову вбок, наткнувшись на шалой взгляд.

Диана улыбнулась и сдвинулась так, что оказалась между её расставленных коленей. Лен неотрывно наблюдала за тем, как она опускает голову и, широко лизнув, принимается вытворять языком то, что явно не положено уметь только-только повзрослевшей омеге. Лен запрокинула голову и хрипло застонала, пощипывая соски и раздвигая ватные ноги шире. Неожиданно в памяти всплыли слова доктора о том, что гормоны — штука непредсказуемая, и помимо лечения их резкий скачок может вызвать не так много вещей. Например, интимное взаимодействие с Истинным. То, что сейчас происходило, вполне попадало под описание: куда уж интимней? Лен почувствовала приближение оргазма и схватилась за спинку кровати, подаваясь навстречу умелому рту. Как много, оказывается, может решить секс с нужным человеком.

— Ты тоже это видишь, да? — Диана упала рядом и блаженно водила взглядом по комнате. — Всё такое… не знаю…

— ЛСДшное?

— Да! Нам рассказывали, что так будет только с Истинным. То есть мы..?

— Ага, — Лен с трудом отдышалась и повернулась к ней. — Думаешь, это остановит Крис от убийства?

Диана звонко рассмеялась и покачала головой.

— Вот уж вряд ли. Но я тебя спасу, — она быстро вскочила и уселась на бёдра Лен, потираясь промежностью.

— Погоди, хочу попробовать одну штуку, — остановила её Лен, приподнимаясь и расставляя колени. — Садись, — она поманила Диану к себе, похлопав по кровати.

Та заинтересованно повернулась спиной и придвинулась ближе, укладываясь на грудь и невесомо пробегаясь подушечками пальцев под коленями и ниже. Лен ласково провела руками по груди и медленно спустилась к истекающей смазкой вагине, оставляя чувствительные поцелуи на светлой коже шеи, ощущая губами биение пульса. Диана, сглотнув, расслабилась и откинула голову на плечо, открывая больше простора для поцелуев. Лен протолкнула два пальца в раскрытую влажную щель и покружила внутри, осторожно добавив третий. Правда, осторожность и не особо необходима: Диана достаточно растянута и смазки много, но хотелось сделать приятное нежно. В конце концов, потрахаться они ещё успеют, а сейчас Лен желает заняться любовью со своим человеком.

Лен неспешно скользила пальцами, постепенно ускоряясь и лаская клитор, не отрывая губ от сладковатой кожи, а Диана выгибалась и подмахивала так, будто и не кончала несколько минут назад. Сжавшись и вцепившись пальцами в бёдра Лен, она с коротким стоном сотрясалась в оргазме. Лен буквально чувствовала её наслаждение и накатывающую истому, и, не удержавшись, прикусила кожу на округлом плече, оставляя ярко-красную Метку. Диана ойкнула от неожиданной боли и вернула укус, только в шею.

— Почему омеги не могут ставить Метки так же, как и альфы? — недовольно пробурчала она, уткнувшись лбом в место укуса.

Лен гладила её по волосам, зарываясь рукой в упругие кудри, и сыто улыбалась.

— На мне их полно, — она указала на многочисленные засосы. — Думаю, этого нам вполне хватит.

Диана в ответ фыркнула и, перевернувшись, обняла её за шею, тихо засопев. Совсем вымоталась, бедняжка. Осторожно высвободившись из объятий, Лен бесшумно спустилась вниз и отправилась на кухню. Любовь любовью, но кормить девочку тоже надо. Она ощущала себя очень странно и немного неуютно, но вместе с тем комфортно: да, они практически не знакомы, но минутой ранее так чувствовали друг друга, будто знают всю жизнь, и это просто волшебно. Впереди ещё много времени, чтобы сблизиться ещё больше, и в целом сложившаяся ситуация более менее устраивала. Правда, она вряд ли теперь сможет есть маракуйю из-за далеко не гастрономических ассоциаций, но это не самые большие потери.

Тихо тренькнул телефон, и Лен прекрасно понимала, что писать ей может сейчас только один человек. Связь сестёр, пусть и двоюродных, всегда была крепкой. Она нервно побарабанила пальцами по столешнице, гипнотизируя телефон. Будто он сам мог ответить на сообщение Крис. Окей, так вечно продолжаться всё равно не может. Глубоко вздохнув, она взяла телефон и открыла месседжер.

«Я тебя убью».

Что и следовало ожидать. Чёрт. Интересно, ещё не поздно бегом собрать вещи, поднять Диану и свалить из страны? Потому что в гневе Крис представляла собой реально жуткое зрелище и доводы разума ей были нипочём. Пока Лен обдумывала ответ, следом пришло ещё одно сообщение.

«Ладно, не убью. Ди расстроится, если умрёт её Истинный».

Лен облегчённо выдохнула и, нервно усмехнувшись, принялась печатать. Господи, эта женщина её с ума сведёт.

«Только про билеты не забудь. На Бали ей точно понравится».

В ответ — куча агрессивных смайликов. Лен бы даже испугалась, не будь они мультяшными жёлтыми колобками. Она лишь надеялась, что Крис хватит тактичности не сообщать о случившемся родителям, хотелось самой всё объяснить им. Но она слишком хорошо знала свою подругу, чтобы уповать на такой исход: Крис не умела (да и не любила, на самом деле) держать язык за зубами, когда дело касалось близких.

Ладно, как бы там ни было, проблемы лучше решать по мере их наступления. Но заготовку всё же не лишним будет придумать, мало ли. Лен почувствовала, что Диана на грани пробуждения, и открыла холодильник, высматривая подходящий перекус. Энергии им сегодня понадобится много.


End file.
